craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bailey May
)|occupation = Dancer, Singer, Actor|nationality = Filipino-British|tv = Till Death Do Us Part}}Bailey May is a Filipino-British TV personality, actor, commercial model, and recording artist, of dual Filipino and British citizenship. He was first recognised on the Internet when he posted his videos of singing various artists like Sean Kingston and Daniel Padilla. In 2015, he auditioned and successfully entered the 10th year edition of Pinoy Big Brother (aka Pinoy Big Brother: 737) aired at ABS-CBN. He eventually won as third runner-up (4th Teen Big Placer). Life and Career May was born in Cebu, Philippines to a Filipino Cebuana mother and a British father. At 4 years old, his family moved to Norwich, England where he lived until he was 12 years old, although on occasions he would go back to the Philippines with his family for holidays. He attended Notre Dame High School in Norwich during his elementary education. He got his vocal talent from his parents, Matthew May and Vanessa Cabello-May, who were both singers on a cruise ship. He also has a younger sister named Maya Luiza. At 12 years old, he returned permanently to the Philippines when he became an official housemate after auditioning online for Pinoy Big Brother: 737. May auditioned as a housemate for Pinoy Big Brother: 737 and successfully entered in 2015. He won as third runner-up (4th Teen Big Placer) and has the distinction of being the youngest Big Brother contestant in the whole franchise. His Pinoy Big Brother appearance paved the way for his entrance into Philippine showbiz landing him his first acting stint in the primetime hit On the Wings of Love ''playing the role of ''Harry Fausto the younger cousin of Clark Medina played by James Reid and the love interest of Audrey Olivar played by Ylona Garcia. In July 2015, May together with fellow housemate Ylona Garcia recorded their own version of "Magmahal Muli" (Lit. To Love Again), which was composed and first sung by Sam Milby and Say Alonzo from 2005's season one of Pinoy Big Brother. The next month, he recorded his own version of "Now We're Together" which was originally sung by Khalil Ramos. On 9 August 2015 both songs were released on Spotify. On 11 November 2015, he announced that he would be releasing his debut album which is produced by Jamie Rivera under Star Music with the carrier single "Gusto Kita" (Lit. I Like You). On 20 November, the self-titled album was released on Spotify. The album includes the songs; "Gusto Kita", written by Jamie Rivera, "Can You Be My Girl", written by Jamie Rivera, "Gotta Win", "Now We're Together", and "Build Me Up, Buttercup." In March 2016, He and Ylona recorded the duet song "O Pag-ibig" (Lit. Oh Love) for the Himig Handog 2016 song competition, which had its finals night last 24 April 2016. The song was awarded as MYX Best Music Video Award, TFC's Global Choice Award, MOR 101.9 Texter's Choice Award and One Music Philippines Favorite Interpreter Choice Award. Music videos were also released under Star Music that was previewed on Myx on the year 2016. "Gusto Kita" music video was posted on 29 February 2016 which already gained a million of views while the "Can You Be My Girl" music video was posted on 19 October 2016. Category:Filipino Actor